Akeno Vali Oneshots
by Mrotrax
Summary: A series of one-shot stories of the forbidden love between the Thunder Priestess and Vanishing Dragon. Some of these are connected, but most stand alone. Rated due to coming lemons and mature content. Read and review, would ye kindly?
1. Chapter 1

**Starcrossed & Frozen Time**

It was a slow day, and one that she and her best friend needed; a day for themselves.

Akeno Himejma and Rias Gremory were at the mall, enjoying themselves and letting themselves forget their duties as club members, devils and 'idols' of Kuoh Academy...altough they still got plenty of looks from men and women alike.

They were currently shopping for new swimsuits; Rias opting for a white bikini while Akeno had found a barley legal red and blue one.

"Imagine the look on Issei's face when he sees this." Rias mused.

"Poor baby'll probably bleed to death." Akeno giggled. "Hey, you should take a selfie and..."

She then realized how quiet it had gotten.

"Rias?"

No response. In fact, Akeno realized that there was no sound or movement besides her own. Rias was frozen in place.

It was clear to the former Fallen: Someone had frozen time, but purposefully left her out of the spell's affected area. She instantly began to draw on her magic when she sensed someone approach the dressing room.

She was Queen of the Gremory peerage for a reason, if this fool thought she'd be an easy catch they had another...!

"Hello, Kaminari-Hime." A voice Akeno recognized cooed with a hint of teasing clear from behind the door.

The Thunder Priestess' breath hitched.

Only one person called Akeno that. Someone she hadn't seen in a while. She opened the door and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Hello, Akenomyōsei." Akeno smiled back warmly, now knowing all was fine.

The voice belonged to a handsome, pale skinned young man with silver hair. He wore dark clothes and had hazel eyes.

This was Vali Lucifer, great grandson of the original Lucifer, adoptive son of Grigori leader Azazel...and the only boy Akeno Himejima could honestly say she loved beyond teasing.

Without a moment to lose, the two hugged each other tightly, Akeno running a hand up Vali's back while Vali inhaled her scent from her hair.

"I've missed you." They said together. "Not as much as I missed you."

They broke the hug, Akeno giving Vali a grateful look.

"When did you come into town? How did you even...?"

"I called in a few favours." Vali vaguely answered, not wanting to think about anything else but his time with Akeno.

Inwardly, he was dreading seeing Kuroka when this was over; she had made it clear he was going to be her scratching post for an hour in exchange for...'persuading' the castor of the spell to do this. And Biko would tease him for HOURS after this. But that was not important. Right now, all that mattered to the Vanishing Dragon was the beautiful woman in his arms; the ONLY being he cared for above Azazel and fighting.

"Long story short, we found a Sacred Gear that can freeze time and...well, that's about it."

"Oh? And the fact that you're seeing me while I'm getting ready for a beach day?" Akeno asked, raising an eyebrow and pushing her bust up slightly.

"This was the only time we could cast without arousing suspicions from the others." Vali said, keeping his attention on her face while sneaking an occasional look at her bosom. "And that I wouldn't have to deal with your whole peerage."

"Uh huh." Akeno said, not buying it for a second."Sure, sure. You just want to enjoy the view."

Vali's eyes didn't leave her face, and his smirk did not vanish.

"While I have to say would prefer you in white..." Memories of her shrine maiden outfit filled his mind. "Bue and red does look good on you."

A blush so red a tomato would demand a lawsuit covered Akeno's face, a blush she tried to hide before Vali gently pulled her hands apart and took them into his own.

"Don't cover your best feature. I haven't seen it in months, please let me enjoy it."

Akeno smiled sweetly...before it turned to a smirk of her own.

"I'm surprised you're not enjoying the sight of Rias here. Issei would kill to be in your place."

Vali, still holding Akeno's hands in his own, pushed her up against a wall and smiled lustfully.

"Now, now Miss Himejima..." He smirked. "You of ALL people should know how appreciative a dragon is of their treasures. And you are MY treasure, after all. Besides, Rias is clearly Issei's, I am not going near my rival's destined mate."

He mentally added; _'__A__t least not yet. __Or__ ever romantically. Maybe as bait in a fight to make him go all out. __He seems to need a fire under his ass...Okay, enough of that.'_

Letting go of Akeno's hand and sitting down beside her on a bench, Vali smiled warmly and in anticipation.

"So, spare no details, tell me everything. I understand you got some new members." He started.

"Well, you've probably heard about Issei..." Akeno started, giving Vali a summarized version of the new Welsh Dragon's adventures so far, and taking particular enjoyment at gushing at Asia. When she finished, she asked Vali what he had been up to.

"Oh, just the usual." Vali said before Akeno frowned.

"Go into detail." She demanded.

"But that's really all there is to tell." Vali assured her.

"Well, what about your teammates?" She asked, "I've told you about the Occult Research Club, but where's my info on Team Vali?"

"Please don't call us that." He begged.

"Too late. Unless you start talking." Akeno beamed.

So Vali did talk; he talked about his best friend Biko, Kurko (Koneko's older sister) and the newest edition; a silent but powerful golem.

It was then the realized Vali was starting to become transparent.

"The spell's wearing off already?" Vali said, his voice hitched, his legs suddenly vanishing. "No...No, no, no, no, no! We had at least an hour! They promised!"

"Vali!" Akeno desperately tried to hold him, but her hands passed through his. She then reached for his back, which was still solid but going.

"I'm sorry!" Her love teared. "I..I was so sure we could...!"

"I know, Vali. I know." Akeno cooed, trying to hide her sadness and the stinging tears in her eyes. "At least we had this time..."

"And at least we won't have to wait long this time..." Vali said absentmindedly.

"Wait, what?" Akeno asked, briefly forgetting she was in the midst of being separated from her love, who cursed himself for letting that slip.

"Something will happen at the school soon. Something that Azazel has me taking care of." Was all he could say, his solid form now his had, torso and a few fingers. "If love could bloom for Rias' brother and Grayfia and stop a fight, do you think it could...?"

"Yes." Akeno cut him off, holding him tigher, her lips trembling and eyes watering as her arms slipped through Vali's no longer solid chest..

"Don't cry." The vanishing Vali, using the last few seconds he had fingers to clear Akeno's face, begged. "Please, tears don't belong on that face."

Akeno sniffled.

"Could...could you smile? Please."

Focusing on her happiest memories and the relief of seeing Vali once more, Akeno managed a beautiful smile; a genuine one. The one the Vanishing Dragon had fallen in love with all those years ago.

A loving smile crossed both faces as they leaned in towards each other.

'_Please!'_ They each begged. _'Just one! Just one! That's all __I ask__!'_

Sadly, it was not to be; Vali vanished from the room and time resumed as if nothing had happened.

DxD

A side affect of the spell that was used was that only the traveller would recall what had happened.

Akeno went on to enjoy her girl day with her best friend, not recalling the time she'd spent with her love.

Vali on the other hand?

His teammates saw the look on his face nd knew to give him space. Vali would later vent his frustrations through the killing of several potential Khaos Brigade members. Ophis and the others didn't mind too much; if they couldn't last against Vali in his base form with no Sacred Gear or Dragon aiding him, they were of no use.

The Vanishing Dragon then retreated to his room, and reaching under his cot, pulled out something he held dear to him; a locket with a picture inside: Him and Akeno, no older than 8, and their mothers.

**Read and review, would ye kindly?**

**If you have suggestions for chapters, leave them in a reviw or PM me.**

**Keep safe, warm and dry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full disclosure before we begin; I very much like the Akeno and Issei canon bits. These oneshots just popped in my head and I decided to put them ot and see if there was interest, which there seems to be a bit of.**

**With that said, before we begin...**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND DOES NOT END HAPPILY! THERE IS NOTHING OF THE R-WORD/CRIME BUT STILL! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE ABOVE, LOOK AWAY! There'll be another, lighter one in two-three hours.**

**Still here? OK, I tried.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Capture**

A week had passed since Kokabiel had attacked Kuoh Academy, and the ORC members were out on contract work. Their Queen was on her way home after an easy one; another lonely fellow who she had spent a few hours with...and not even a little perverted about it.

In all honesty, Akeno was actually grateful for this; after all the chaos with the rouge Fallen Angel and the fight between Issei and Vali it was good to step back and do something simple like this.

However, she had the feeling this job would've been perfect for Asia; she was by far so kind and warm she'd have been perfect for this job. However, Issei was still determined to keep her away from 'devil' business as long as possible, something that the former Fallen Angel found adorable...if somewhat too late. Still, Issei's charm did come from his simple and kind nature.

She let out a giggle at the notion of the self-proclaimed 'future harem king' having a big brother spot for the former nun. Speaking of charm, Akeno's mind then wandered to the other dragon; Vali Lucifer, the secret love of her complicated life.

What was he up to, she wondered? They hadn't had a chance to speak during that chaos...not taht she'd want to after what he had threatened to pull.

"...Freaking fightaholic." She cursed him to herself. Her good mood now ruined, Akeno decided to forgo the walk hom and fly home so that she could take a bath and forget all about him.

But before she could let out her wings, a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away into a nearby alley.

This was actually and sadly not the first time a situation like this had happened to Akeno; with a figure that most models would kill for she had attracted some less than savoury fellow before. Most of them, a swift kick or headbutt was enough, or if they gt handy, a shock of lightning.

Only this time, the assailant was just as strong as her. Actually slightly stronger; they were struggling to keep her still, but she was having trouble moving too.

"Aken..."

So she let her lightning loose, awaiting her captor's shocked screamed of pain.

"DIVIDE!"

A voice boomed, and the power of Akeno's magic began to weaken no matter how much she put in. She knew who this was now, especially when armor began to overtake their form.

Hands continued to bound and gag her as they reached the back of the alley.

"Kaminari-hime, calm down!" The voice begged in a whisper. "Please! Give me a minute to explain! Don't make this difficult!"

Her struggling increased as she let more of her lightning out, with the 'Divides' getting more and more erratic.

"Akeno-OW! Dammit, I just want to talk!"

Unable to break out of her captor's grasp and with her lightning not doing anything to really hurt him, Akeno resorted to a more primitive way of escape; she managed to force her mouth free just long enough to bite hard onto his hand.

It worked enough for his grip to loosen and for her to leap away, only to be pulled back

"Alright, fine!"

He pinned her to a wall and used handcuffs to keep her from struggling. Akeno opened her mouth to take in a deep breath and a panicking Vali once again covered her mouth between spying a cloth in her bag and wrapping it over her mouth.

Akeno struggled and kicked for a minute before seeing Vali decativate his Scale Mail.

"I guess I caught you at a bad time?"

She muffled something that sounded like 'is that supposed to be funny?'.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Its just...I have a lot to explain and not a lot of time. I know you're probably mad at me for what happened, but...Look, if I take that cloth off, can you promise to let me explain?"

Akeno glared under the gag but nodded. The second the cloth was removed however, she spat at him.

"...I deserved that" Vali sighed, not cleaning off the spit just yet. "Can we try this again?"

"What do you want, Vali?" Akeno glared.

"To see you."

"Well you have." Akeno snapped. "Now let me go and leave me alone."

Vali had honestly expected this after what had happened at the school, but the sheer amount of venom and hate in her words took him for a spin.

"I thought you'd like this..." He noted. "You like being the dominant one and are always complaining about..."

"I'd like it even more if I was told to expect it and it wasn't with you at the moment." Akeno retorted. "And really? You're going to pull the surprise roleplay card?"

"It was a weak reason, I admit." Vali sighed. "But like I said, there are things I need to tell you and this was the only time I could find..."

"You could've sent a message." Akeno reminded him. "I honestly don't see your face for a while after what you pulled last week."

"And...what exactly has you so angry?" Vali asked, geniune concerned. "You know I have to put on a show."

"You tried to kill Asia and Rias." She glared at him.

"To make Issei go past his limits and make the fight fun."

"You threatened Issei's family."

Vali's world went silent.

Issei Hyodou.

Oh, how...angry his first meeting with him had made Vali. It wasn't because they were destined rivals; no, Vali had actually been looking forward to when the Welsh dragon reappeared. He had been elated even when he heard that the newcomer was a member of such a powerful if budding group. It would him more excuses to see Akeno; maybe he'd be able to mix sparring with dates.

But then he had actually met his rival.

An average human. No stand out qualities beyond perversion. Not even a good student. An almost boring life, with loving parents.

That was all Vali had ever wanted.

To see this boy have all that had filled him with jealousy. What had made that jealousy become violence was the realization that this boy was not only born into a life Vali would've done anything to have, but he got to see Akeno freely while Vali was trapped behind the scenes until just then.

'_Not your finest moment._' Alibon said. '_And then you lost once Azazel told him Half-Dimension would halve the Gremory girl's bust.'_

'_...First off, next time I see Azazel, I'm hurting him. Second, that's what beat me? Half Dimension doesn't work that way...does it?'_

Albion's silence spoke volumes

'_You're joking, right Alibon?'_

More silence.

'_You're...not joking?'_

Again, more silence.

'_WHAT?! WE CAN DO THAT?! W-WHY?! WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?! AKENO IS PERFECT ALREADY!'_

In that single moment, Issei would've declared Vali his best friend and sworn brother.

'_My power is absolute, no exceptions as long as you target it. By the way, your mate is no longer glaring; she seems concerned.'_

Vali saw his partner was telling the truth; Akeno was looking at him in concern, but also annoyance she was still handcuffed to the wall.

"Sorry. Albion just told me what motivated Issei to beat me. Still...processing that."

A little chuckle escaped the two of them. For a brief moment, things were good between them; a smile was exchanged and Vali moved to cup Akeno's face, but then her face hardened and he irked back.

"What did you want to say?" The Thunder Priestess asked.

"...The Hero Faction and Khaos Brigade will be making moves soon."

"Okay. Now let me go."

"...Dont you want...?"

"No. I'll tell Rias, she'll inform the Mau."

"Akeno, pleasem" Vali begged. "I'm really sorry."

"Not sorry enough you joined the Khaos Brigade."

"I didn't join them!"

"So, playing the sides against each other? You're no different than HIM."

Vali's world turned red.

How...?

How dare she.

How dare she compare him to that...THAT being; one of the two things in all of existence he truly despised with a passion. Which one, he wasn;t certain and didn't care.

Rage filled Vali and he rose a fist he then brought down...into the wall right next to Akeno.

'Partner!' Albion cried out in shock as his host pulled out his bloodied fist.

"Never. Say. That. Again." Vali demanded.

Akeno's glare did not leave. If anything, while he hadn't struck her, Vali had just proven he was like 'him'.

And that enraged him more than anything. Even more than it hurt him.

"...You honestly think I'm like him?" He asked in a sinister, tone a part of him delighting when her eyes began to change from anger to confusion and then onto fear. "Yiu think I'm just like that monster? Well then, I guess I should prove it."

"Vali, wait!" both Alibon and Akeno had asked, but the Lucifer muted his partner and re-gagged Akeno, tightening the cloth this time and waiting to make sure her muffles couldn't sound like words. This time, she got no pleasure and was clearly beginning to feel fear. Her lightning no longer manifested and her captor's eyes became hungry and animal-like.

Vali overlooked his handiwork; not ready for whatever he wanted, just like his mother had been whenever...'that being' came calling. She had only...

He then saw a tear escape her eye and stopped suddenly.

...

...

No.

He stepped back.

No, no.

He started to gasp for air.

No, no, no, no! Not like this.

NEVER. Like this..

He tore the gag out and undid the bonds, then turned around to try and calm himself.

This was not how this was supposed to go; he'd had planned to whisk off the streets, endure some rightful anger and then catch up after taking a few shots of lightning. Then he could admire her beautiful hair in the moonlight, hear tales of her friend's lives and hopefully tell a joke that would make her laugh that melody he loved so much. Maybe they'd have grabbed a late snack and then he'd have taken her home...possibly even getting a kiss.

Instead, he'd let memories of 'that person' and his growing second thoughts of leaving his adoptive father behind to cloud his judgment; making him scare the one person he had left.

And no. That was not nearly as much as an exaggeration as one might think: His mother was gone, killed by 'that person.' He'd betrayed Azazel just for the chance to fight stronger people. And Akeno? His Lightning Princess? He had just about...

He couldn't even say it. This meeting was a failure to say the least.

By some miracle, Akeno had stayed until he calmed down. She then took him by the arm and dragged him along, although she kept distance between him. She also didn't smile.

In all honesty; under different circumstances what Vali had probably planned would've gone better than this; yes she would've been angry at what he did, but still, she needed moments like what had been planned.

Vali left Akeno at the Hyoudo home and flew away. Everyone was already in bed, so Akeno was spared giving her report to Rias for a few hours.

They cried to sleep that night.

**Read and review, would ye kindly?**

**Yeesh, this was hard to write. Before you ask, the next chapter will be up shortly (2-3 hours) and WILL be far more happy...with the first full lemon in this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Treason **

This was stupid on so many levels. And yet, he did not give a damn.

Team Vali was right outside the Gremory home. Their entire plan was to go up to the front door, drop off a couple of severed enemy heads to whomever answered, walk in like they owned the place and ask to join the family, specifically Rias' peerage.

That last part came mostly from the leader and namesake of the group, although the sole female member and nekotama had reasons as well.

Some could say Vali Lucifer was both a complex and a simple young man. He loved fighting above almost all else. The few other things he did love could be counted on one hand; his beloved mother, his adoptive father Azazel (even if he did betray him)...and the one and only Akeno Himejima; the Thunder Priestess and Queen of the Gremory ORC peerage.

She was also the reason why he was considering returning to the side Azazel was on. That, and to spite his devil heritage. Oh, the look on their faces!

He wasn't alone in this thought; Kuroka longed to be with her little sister and had been the one to put the idea into Vali's head. Biko, his loyal friend, hadn't really cared either way; as long as they got to fight, he was happy.

However, Vali suspected his two teammates 'shipped' him and Akeno, as the humans called it, so perhaps this was another reason. Probably because of that one time where he had told Biko that he'd be willing to give up fighting forever if it meant he got to spend even one whole day with Akeno. If not Biko, Kuroka had DEFINITELY been shipping the two, almost outright up and leaving the Khaos Brigade the second he had told the story and demanding/swearing to see them together at any cost...minus her little sister's happiness of course. Anything else was on the table.

It was an interesting tale, if somewhat cliched in Vali's mind, based on all those YA novels and romance novels Kuroka kept in their home:

They had met as children, their mothers becoming quick and close friends after a choice encounter at the marketplace during a period while Vali's father had been gone in the underworld for business. Vali remembered how shy he had been, hiding behind his mother and whispering to her if Akeno, as pretty as she was, was a princess. She turned out to be a shrine maiden, but she had been flattered by the comment and to little Vali that was close enough. Akeno herself had been nothing but kind and playful to the young Lucifer.

The two children and their mothers started meeting every day from then on, even staying for dinner at the shrine once or twice. The two young half-ling had played in the fields, investigated the temple and even gone swimming a few times. Those had no doubt been some of the happiest days of Vali Lucifer's life.

And then his father had returned and Akeno's mother had been killed in attack. They didn't see each other for years after that.

When they did, they had barely recognized each other, but subtly exchanged letters, texts and packages. A few subtle and very low key coffee dates and occasionally using their own resources to see each other had come up as well.

While unable to exactly place where and when, somewhere along the line, even with hiccups and their own lives, they had fallen in love. A classic case of star-crossed forbidden lovers; the grandson of one of the original Devil Kings and the daughter of Azazel's treasured friend and ally.

"Vali, are you alright?" Biko asked. "You've been standing and staring for a while."

"Nyah, and your mouth his hung open like a fish. Save that for when you see the pretty birdie."

A blush most certainly did NOT appear on Vali's face, but he composed himself and summoned his Scale Mail.

"I'm going to take a quick recon." He announced. "Be right back."

He then flew off towards the manor, leaving his teammates and their golem to sit and wait.

"...How much you wanna bet he blows this the second he sees her?" Biko asked.

"Oh, no contest." Kuroka said. "I give them...ten minutes before they find us."

A moment of silence passed.

Then another.

And another.

"...I brought Cards Against Angels, Fallen, Devils and Humans, if you want to play." Biko said.

"Want to make this game interesting?" Kuroka teased.

"NO stripping!" The Monkey King's descendant demanded.

"You only say that cause YOU always loose!"

DxD

Ever since he awakened Albion, flying with his own wings never did seem right to Vali. There was also the fact that said wings reminded him of 'that being', but he just felt exposed without his dragon's scale mail.

Still, the Lucifer boy had to admit it was still rather enjoyable to soar through the air, especially into curretntly enemy soon to be ally territory..provided everything went exactly as planned.

Which it of course did not.

Initially, Vali had stuck to his quote; it was just a quick aerial search around the mansion, to look for easy ways of entry/ escape if things went sour. So far, it was no different than any other Devil King home, albeit with a far more European aristocratic feel to it.

If things went out, it would be a nice place to stay. Finding his objective, Vali turned to fly back to his teammates...

And there she was.

Akeno Himejma, unloading her suitcases and getting settled into her room, humming happily as she did so.

Vali twitched in realization and clung underneath the window to her room. Had any guards been out, he'd have stuck out like a sore thumb.

'_Why is __SHE __here?!'_ He asked himself.

'_Well, she is that Rias' girl's queen...and I__sn't it abo__u__t time for that...summer vacation of yours? If you went to school?'_ Albion asked, trying to be helpful.

'_Aw...shit.' _

This just complicated things so much!

Team Vali's plan had been to offer their services to the ORC group as a sign of goodwill; assuming that only Rias went back home for the summer; from what Azazel had gathered, most of ORC was quite content at the mansion Issei's family called home.

In other words, they hadn't thought of what would happen if the ORC WERE at the mansion. Now, even if they feigned ignorance perfectly, the whole affair would seem like Vali's desperate attempt to be with the woman he loved, regardless of whatever knowledge he and his team brought.

'_Lucifer, Lilith and your Vanished Dragon predecessors must be turning in their graves.'_

'_Thank you, Albion.' _Vali sarcastically groaned. _'I so needed that reminder.'_

Despite his better judgement, Vali carefully manoeuvred himself to take a peek through the window.

'_I am not a peeping tom.' _He assured himself. _'Besides, she's just settling in.'_

There she was, smiling that smile he fell in love with and walking around her room without a care in the world. Memories of this good times filled Vali's head.

'_Partner...'_ Albion called out.

The Vanishing Dragon readied to leave, but took one more glance at the Thunder Priestess.

Oh, to heaven with it all! He was going to be found out anyways!

Against Albion's and his own judgment, he knocked on the window, which he promptly held onto for dear life when Albion somehow forced his wings back into his body.

DxD

Akeno had been settling into her room, humming a song she had heard on the radio when she heard something rapping.

**(AN: Not the music rap; the sound of something being knocked on)**

She stopped unloading her suitcase and waited for the sound again. When it did, she turned to her window, where she saw a familiar head of Silver hair clinging on for dear life.

"Vali?!" Akeno gasped in shock, racing to the window and pulling him in.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered through her teeth. "If the Gremorys find you...!"

The Vanishing dragon silenced her with his lips, and despite knowing better, she gave into the kiss, moaning and running her fingers through his Silver hair as he ran his through her own raven hair, coming into contact with the ribbon in her hair, which he untied to let her hair flow down.

"I missed undoing your ponytail." Vali realized, hugging her tightly as he kissed her neck.

"V-Vali, wait." Akeno tried to say between kisses. "No, no. Stop. Vali, this is...!"

She kissed his head, trying to get his attention. When that didn't work, she pulled his head up and stepped back.

"Why. Are you here?"

Vali smiled.

"I'm changing teams again. This time, onto yours. Me and my team."

Akeno's world went silent.

"And this time, I mean it."

Tears welled up in Akeno's eyes. Thinking he did something wrong, the Lucifer boy quickly said:

"Kaminari-Hime I..." Vali paused, trying to find the words. "I know I screwed up. A lot. I'm a fightaholic, I always need to be moving, I am way too obessed with rivalries and positions I honestly never wanted or care for; I know you deserve better; way better than me. But I want you, above all else, to live and see the end of this conflict. I know I can never make up for what I did or what I said, but...but...dammit I had this a second ago, why can't I...?"

Akeno embraced Vali, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?"

Vali returned the hug.

"I have never been more serious." He assured her, tears now stinging his eyes. "No more leaving."

Akeno kissed Vali this time, and the two teary-eyed devils collapsed onto her bed, their hands roaming each other's forms, yet never going too far. They ended the kiss so as to gaze at each other's face.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Every second."

They kissed again, but Akeno reached for Vali's zipper and pulled into down. The Lucifer's eyes widened, but then he smirked into the kiss. Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck as he reached for her shirt...

Which was surprisngly difficult for him to undo.

"Who designed these uniforms...?" Vali asked in annoyance as he tried to undo the buttons, anger growing as he did. "Do you always have to wear such?!"

The shirt suddenly came undone, and Akeno's breasts were freed.

"Ta da!" Akeno cooed.

Vali smiled and nestled his face into the mounds before taking Akeno into his arm and nuzzling his nose with her own.

He then began to walk to the bathroom, but Akeno held onto the railing of her bed and pulled him back onto it with her.

"Ah ah ah!" She teased. "This time we do things my way."

Vali smiled.

Tossing off the rest of her clothes as Vali did his shirt and jacket, Akeno pulled down her lover's pants...and let out a giggle.

"We're both going commando I see." She teased.

"Well, great minds think alike." Vali smiled back as he pulled her into an embrace she squealed into as he returned to kissing her and slipping underneath her.

"Shame I left my toys at home..." Akeno mused. "But then again..."

She cupped Vali's face.

"Maybe its for the best."

Vali repeated Akeno's act, smiling sweetly as their foreheads met.

"I love you." They said together. "I love you too. And I'm never going to leave you again."

They shared one last kiss before Akeno slid onto Vali's member, both letting out groans of pain that turned to pleasure. Breaking the kiss, Akeno found her entire body being covered by Vali's lips and hands as she rode him like a pogo stick.

DxD

More than anything, the two wanted this moment to last forevrer. And it some universe, they would've been able to do so.

However, this was not that universe.

"Akeno, there's a..." Rias started before the room went silent as the entire ORC group, along with Biko and Kuroka, realized what they were seeing:

Akeno and Vali, naked as the day they were born, tear-stained cheeks

"Everyone..." Akeno said calmly with a smile on her face, not at all concerned with being naked and in...a certain postion. "I know how this looks...and...I am not going to lie..."

"I BROUGHT DOWN THE THUNDER!" Vali announced with pride before EVERYONE irked in pain at that. "...What?"

"Vali. Please." Biko begged. "For the love of all races..."

"Never. Make. Innuendos. Again." Kuroka demanded.

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**YAHOO! FINALLY GOT TO THE GOOD PART!**

**Maybe not the best lemon, I may redo it later. Or, if any writers out there wish, feel free to give it your own spin.**

**A few more one-shot ideas for this story, but this is the last part of the 'planned' story. Everything else will be standalone.**

**Keep safe and warm, have a good night/day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tattoo**

_This chapter was suggested by Autstic Grizzly_

Moving into the Gremory-Hyoudou home had proven...interesting for Vali Lucifer.

It was nice to have a base of operations were he could truly relax, have home-cooked meals and enjoy the peace and tranquility he'd had when he lived with his mother. The fact his beloved Akeno was now at most just a few doors away certainly didn't hurt either.

Outside of the house on the other hand...oh boy.

Vali had quickly garnered both a fan and hate-base at the school; girls swooned over his silver hair and good lucks, leading boys to consider him another 'mortal enemy'. The fact that they were all weakling who barked more than they bit also made his eventual pummeling of them no where near as fun as it was when he fought Issei...

Which lead to his curtain situation:

He was already sleeping on the couch thanks to the revelation of how his and Issei's first few meetings had went. While Azazel had assured the parents he was no longer a threat, they were not as forgiving as their son. He had accepted this without protest. It was a 'dick' move, as Issei and Koneko called it, to threaten them.

But now? He was home.

He had been forced to go home and was forbidden from coming to school for a week; all because when some of the weaklings who considered him their enemy attacked him, he'd broken a nose or two. Or three.

And then there had been that one loud mouth who had...a very vivid and vulgar vocabulary in regards to Akeno.

"Okay, so maybe Vali did go a little overboard...He'd fought so many Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels that he forgot normal people usually cant bounce back from a busted spine.

Issei's parents had lectured him about this and (with Azazel's approval no less) forbidden him from leaving the house beyond stepping out for some fresh air or running an errand for them, during which he would be timed. He wasn't even allowed to go make contracts or perform missions!

So in short; for a week, he was trapped in the house, with nowhere to go beyond the backyard, the pool, theater.

The day just got so much worse with that last one.

"I'm home!"

Usually, hearing Akeno's voice would brighten Vali's day. Heck, the sight of her alone made a cruddy day wonderful. But...she was a sadist for a reason. He usually loved her for it.

"Hi there, Vali." Akeno cooed after she dropped her bag on the floor. "How was your day?"

"Better now that you're here." He confessed getting up to give her...

"A uh uh uh!" Akeno pushed him back with a smile. "No touchy."

"Not even a hug?"

"You know the punishment." She teased.

Vali went back to the couch...only to see that the day just got so, so, SO much more worse:

Akeno was strip-teasing for him.

And no matter what, he wouldn't be allowed to touch.

With the entire population of the house still in the house.

First she undid her ponytail, letting those ebony locks flow freely. Then she slowly, so, so slowly, unbuttoned her shirt.

"I had a pretty interesting day, you know." Akeno smiled as she then removed her skirt to slip on some swats, but not before letting Vali see her legs.

_MUST...NOT...JUMP...!'_

Whether he meant to pummel Issei to death for making him endure this humiliation or ravage the love of his life he was uncertain. His dragon was not helping matters:

'You know she wouldn't object...' Albion slyly said.

Rather childishly, Vali turned over. Maybe staring at the couch would make him forget...nope. The shadow was still there.

"Vali...I know about why you beat that boy so badly. Koneko told me."

He didn't respond.

"And while I am disappointed you didn't let me handle him and gave into your anger...I decided you did deserve some compensation. Besides, I had been looking for an excuse to get this done."

Vali's interest was peaked. And it wasn't alone when he heard a snap. And then a shuffle.

"Turn around and have a look." Akeno suggested, her voice taking on a coy tone.

What Vali saw made his mind go blank.

A white dragon, exactly like Albion, now decorated Akeno's naked back.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked coyly, looking over his shoulder.

Vali said nothing, his jaw hanging from his mouth.

"Vali?" Akeno asked, turning around after he was silent for a full five minutes, her arms crossed to try and cover her breasts. "Vali? Sweetie? Are you okay?"/p

The Vanishing dragon simply got up from the couch, stiffly walked towards Akeno, took the Thunder Priestess' hands into his own, looked her deep in the eyes and, with glistening eyes of adoration:

"...Stop being so cute, I can't take it." Vali begged.

Akeno giggled, happy to have gotten this reaction out of him./p

"Don't actually." Vali quickly added.

Akeno simply smiled and kissed Vali's ear.

"If you behave for the rest of the week..." She promised. "Then when I get home on Friday? What we did at the Gremory house will look like a kiddy movie."

Vali's eyes widened in delight and a whistle escaped his ear alongside blood from his nose.

"Yes, Kaminari-hime!" He saluted.

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?/strong/p****  
**

**A little more 'slice of life' than usual, but I like to shake it up a bit.****  
**

**Next, we see what Chapter 3 COULD'VE been like in Uninterrupte****d.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uninterrupted**

_The following chapter is an alternative version of Chapter 3_

Akeno had been settling into her room, humming a song she had heard on the radio when she heard something rapping at the windowsill. She stopped unloading her suitcase and waited for the sound again. When it did, she turned to her window, where she saw a familiar head of Silver hair clinging on for dear life.

Said Silver haired boy waved weakly.

"Vali?!" Akeno gasped in shock, racing to the window and pulling him in.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered through her teeth. "If the Gremorys find you...!"

The Vanishing dragon silenced her with his lips, and despite knowing better, she gave into the kiss, moaning and running her fingers through his Silver hair as he ran his through her own raven hair, coming into contact with the ribbon in her hair, which he untied to let her hair flow down.

"I missed undoing your ponytail." Vali realized, hugging her tightly as he kissed her neck.

"V-Vali, wait." Akeno tried to say between kisses. "No, no. Stop. Vali, this is...!"

She kissed his head, trying to get his attention. When that didn't work, she pulled his head up and stepped back.

"Why. Are you here?"

Vali smiled.

"I'm changing teams again. This time, onto yours. Me and my team."

Akeno's world went silent.

"And this time, I mean it."

Tears welled up in Akeno's eyes. Thinking he did something wrong, the Lucifer boy quickly said:

"Kaminari-Hime I..." Vali paused, trying to find the words. "I know I screwed up. A lot. I'm a fightaholic, I always need to be moving, I am way too obessed with rivalries and positions I honestly never wanted or care for; I know you deserve better; way better than me. But I want you, above all else, to live and see the end of this conflict. I know I can never make up for what I did or what I said, but...but...dammit I had this a second ago, why can't I...?"

Akeno embraced Vali, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?"

Vali returned the hug.

"I have never been more serious." He assured her, tears now stinging his eyes. "No more leaving."

Akeno kissed Vali this time, and the two teary-eyed devils collapsed onto her bed, their hands roaming each other's forms, yet never going too far. They ended the kiss so as to gaze at each other's face.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Every second."

They kissed again, but Akeno reached for Vali's zipper and pulled into down. The Lucifer's eyes widened, but then he smirked into the kiss. Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck as he reached for her shirt...

Which was surprisingly difficult for him to undo.

"Who designed these uniforms...?" Vali asked in annoyance as he tried to undo the buttons, anger growing as he did. His mood was not helped by Akeno giggling at his frustration. "Do you always have to wear such...?!"

The shirt suddenly came undone, and Akeno's breasts were freed.

"Ta da!" Akeno cooed.

Vali smiled and nestled his face into the mounds before taking Akeno into his arm and nuzzling his nose with her own.

He then began to walk to the bathroom, but Akeno held onto the railing of her bed and pulled him back onto it with her.

"Ah ah ah!" She teased. "This time we do things my way. Maybe if you're a good dragon we can share a bath, alright sweetie?"

Vali smiled.

Tossing off the rest of her clothes as Vali did his shirt and jacket, Akeno pulled down her lover's pants...and let out a giggle.

"We're both going commando I see." She teased, stroking Vali's length.

"Well, great minds think alike." Vali smiled back as he pulled her into an embrace she squealed into as he returned to kissing her and slipping underneath her.

"Shame I left my toys at home..." Akeno mused. "But then again..."

She cupped Vali's face.

"Maybe its for the best."

Vali repeated Akeno's act, smiling sweetly as their foreheads met.

"I love you." They said together. "I love you too."

"And I'm never going to leave you again." Vali promised.

They shared one last kiss before Akeno slid onto Vali's member, both letting out groans of pain that turned to pleasure. Breaking the kiss, Akeno found her entire body being covered by Vali's lips and hands as she rode him like a pogo stick.

The Vanishing Dragon savored the feeling of Akeno's body in his hands; a body models would kill for and many lusted over. But those poor fools...with the exception of Issei, only Vali had been able to dig his way into the Thunder Priestess' heart.

He cupped and squeezed her brests, delighting in her moans of ecstasy. The supple mounds of flesh that caught many an eye were perfect to him in every manner. He then took some of her hair into his left hand and ran his right up her back and shoulders; the athletic and curvy waist and shoulders feeding his lust even more.

"No lightning shines of shocks as grand as yours, no smile brightens the world like yours... "

Even amidst the passion, Akeno could hear Vali's sweet nothings. And she replied with some of her own.

"All that strength and you'd use it for me? Those silver spikes..."

They stopped ever so breifly to allow Vali pull her into an embrace to kiss Akeno's forehead and smell her hair.

"Your hair is far more beautiful than mine ever was or will be." He smiled sweetly, resisting an urge to shiver when Akeno kissed his neck.

"Vali..."

"Akeno..."

The Vanishing Dragon switching their positions, Vali bobbed up and down, driving Akeno deeper and deeper into the bed.

Akeno delighted in Vali's form atop her own, sweat glistening down him as it did her, the struggle to stay upwards and teh teasing between them as they kept going back and fourth between her and him being on top.

Soon, they reached their limit and called each other's name before collapsing onto the bed.

They spent several minutes catching their breath before Vali scooted closer and held the one he loved in his arms. Akeno netsled into his own arms.

"Welcome, Vali." She cooed.

She knew she'd have to explain to Rias. He knew he should report back to Biko and Kuroneko

But for now? Neither of them cared.

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**S****o...does that make up for Chapter 3?**

**I originally was going to have a scene of Biko and Kuroneko growing impatinet waiting for Vali/ the ORC actually walking in on the sleeping lovers, but decided to leave them be.**

**Next, we get the 'origin' chapter; be prepared for childhood meetings, childhood sweethearts and unfortunately...drama and tragedy.**

**Keep safe!**


End file.
